


[Podfic] life in 4/4 time

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Billy learns to live without Joe.





	[Podfic] life in 4/4 time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [life in 4/4 time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



This was recorded for the author's birthday, and it's also one of my favorite of her HCL stories! 

Download [here](). Length: 30 m 06 s.


End file.
